The Moon World
The Moon World is MM54321's 2013 movie. It is a sequel to the Cosmic Crystal movies. In The Moon World, KoopazTroopaz has a 10-second appearance, where he is dancing. Cast Heroes *Mario *Luigi *MarioMario54321 *LuigiLuigi09876 *Starman3 *LuigiFan54321 *thecaptain64000 *Enzo (Prinplup14) *MarioGame2222 *Wario *Waluigi *Stario Villains *Novuscurous *Lanuwigi *Seizore *Optimismo *Radioton *Crystore *Reversal Lanu Spirit name here *Moon Lanu Spirit name here *Star Lanu Spirit name here *Light Lanu Spirit name here *Dark Lanu Spirit name here *Moonio Series Description The Darkness Unleashed It starts out with Mario trying to teach Luigi the Take-Off Jump, a cannon-like jump with no cannon. Then Wario and Waluigi complain about never being invited to have fun with the YouTube Rangers and co., where Wario gets so angry he kicks the Princess Peach glass picture, opening a pipe to the Star World, where Wario and Waluigi enter. Lanuwigi, Waluigi's Star World Counterpart, assaults them to unleash the Moon World Master, who was sealed in the Moon World. Then all the others venture to the Moon World to prevent Lanuwigi from gathering the Moon World Master's right hand men from being unleashed, though one was unleashed and possessed LuigiLuigi09876, who then fights MM. LL loses. Cosmic Corruption Part 2 starts out with a bit of a bang: Cosmicalitaurus rages at Stario for allowing Wario and Waluigi in so Lanuwigi could access the Moon World and free the Moon World Master (TMWM). (It is also hinted how Cosmicalitaurus is TMWM's counterpart in some way.) Cosmicalitaurus then sends Stario to the Moon World to aid Mario & co. for stopping Lanuwigi. The scene then cuts to the Rainbowtastic Desert (where MarioMario54321 and the possessed LuigiLuigi09876 met and fought), where LuigiLuigi09876 is standing, perfectly unharmed, with a Lanu Orb (an orb that holds the spirits of TMWM's spirit guys) at his feet. (The actual name of this LO is the Rainbowtastic Orb.) Then Lanuwigi leaves, which makes LL09876 remember that Lanuwigi is the one who chucked the orb at him to get LL possessed. MM and LL then realize that Lanu Orbs possess you. They take this information back to the front of the Moon World (MW), where they meet Stario and he explains the legend of TMWM and Cosmicalitaurus (for details of this legend, see Novuscurous). Then MM54321 finds the Moon Tablet, which helps them find Lanu Orbs. Then Lanuwigi dashes to the location of the next orb, followed by LuigiFan54321, Starman3, and unknown to most of the heroes, MarioGame2222, who followed them to the MW. LuigiFan then makes a dash for the Cosmic Orb, but so fast he hits it and unleashes the spirit inside. Then the possessed LuigiFan54321 battles Starman3 and loses, getting the Lanu Orb's influence out of him. The last part seen in Ep. 2 is LF54321 and Starman heading back to the front of the MW. Ultraviolet Absorption The third part of this mysterious series is basically just Wario and Waluigi reading the Moon Tablet, then thecaptain64000 and LuigiFan54321 venture into Zythurvion's Lost Chamber to attempt at acquiring the Ultraviolet Orb, but Lanuwigi beat them to it and corrupted Captain with it. Then LF battled Radioton (the spirit Captain was corrupted with), defeating him and getting another Lanu Orb. Crystal Of Justice Part 4 being the time to shine for Mario and Luigi, they both scale the Crystal Spire in haste when the Crystal Orb reveals itself. They reach the top, but then fight because they can't decide who should grab the orb. The fight causes Luigi to tumble off the tower, followed by the Lanu Orb, which lands on Luigi and possesses him. Crystore, the spirit who corrupted Luigi, then Moon Jumped back up the tower and fought Mario in his arena. When Mario won, him and Luigi agreed not to fight over such petty matters again. Meanwhile, MarioGame2222 is on the Moon World Faraway Beach, where he meets Moonlow. They agree to find their way around together. Errors *At 12:19 - 12:24 in episode 1, there is a glitch where there is a flashing screen. *Early on in Episode 2, when Stario reacts to Cosmicalitaurus calling him off for not checking the pipe, a picture of the Cosmic Orb appears instead of a picture of a surprised Stario, which was supposed to appear. *Though unknown if this is an error or not, in Episode 2, Stario looks at Mario, Luigi, MM, LL and Starman for about 10 seconds and they don't say anything. It is possible they were just speechless. Category:Movies Category:MM54321 Videos. Category:Moon World Category:The Cosmic Crystals Category:Star World